


Il segreto del siero

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [24]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tony si è accorto che il siero di Steve si comporta in modo anomalo.





	Il segreto del siero

Il segreto del siero

  
  


Cap.1 Visita medica

"Non penso sia una buona idea" sussurrò Steve, appoggiandosi alla sedia di metallo di Stark.  
Tony allargò le braccia.  
“Dammene una migliore” suggerì, sarcastico.  
"Cioè ... ecco ... non è una cosa che si fa così, su due piedi" brontolò Steve. Negò con il capo un paio di volte e sospirò.  
Tony sbuffò, incrociò le braccia.  
“Cosa vuoi, un manuale di istruzioni? Il parere di un esperto in materia?” chiese, sarcastico.  
Steve si sedette sulla sedia in metallo e incrociò le braccia. "Beh sì, il parere di un'esperto non mi dispiacerebbe" brontolò. Socchiuse gli occhi e alzò il capo. "Non abbiamo neanche le prove che il siero sia leggermente difettoso, come dici tu" borbottò.   
Tony inarcò un sopracciglio.  
“Il fatto che lo abbia detto io è di per sé una prova. Credi esista qualcuno più bravo di me?” chiese.  
Allargò le braccia, sogghignò.  
“Io non sbaglio mai i miei calcoli”.  
Steve si rialzò in piedi e fece avanti e indietro ripetutamente. "Però non sei un medico" brontolò, iniziando a spogliarsi.   
Tony mosse le dita delle mani.  
“Sono bravo in anatomia. Ti ricordo che mi sono costruito un cuore finto da solo. Tre volte”.  
Steve fece una serie di borbottii finendo di spogliarsi. Finì di ammonticchiare i vestiti sulla sedia.  
Tony gli indicò il lettino, sogghignò.  
“Andiamo. Ti ho già spiegato quali malfunzionamenti ha, no?”.  
Steve ringhio, raggiunse il lettino e ci si accomodò stendendosi, tenendo la fronte corrugata.  
"Non faccio così con Bruce" ribatte Steve. Digrignò i denti e un rivolo di sudore gli solcò la guancia.  
"Allora sono io che ti metto così a disagio" sussurrò Tony, attivando gli elettrodi.

  
  
  
Cap.2 Corruzione del DNA  
  
  


"Non mi metti in imbarazzo" si lamentò Steve. Deglutì e si dimenò sul lettino, osservò gli schermi olografici a cui Tony aveva collegato gli elettrodi.

Tony digitò velocemente mugugnando, voltò il capo all'indietro.

"Ascolta. Farò in modo da bloccare momentaneamente le funzioni del siero. Non posso rimuoverlo, fa parte del tuo DNA, ma ho bisogno di aggiustare la parte danneggiata".

Tornò a guardare gli schermi olografici, ne chiuse uno e ne aprì tre più piccoli facendo dei calcoli.

"Aggiusterò la parte danneggiata e poi sbloccherò il tutto. Potresti avere effetti collaterali nel periodo di tempo in cui è bloccato. Devi fidarti di me, temo".

Steve sgranò gli occhi e le iridi azzurre divennero bianche.

"Parte danneggiata?" domandò con voce tremante.

Tony annuì, osservò una serie di dati e mugugnò confrontandoli con uno schermo vicino.

"Mnh mnh. Niente di grave, ma se non fermo l'avanzata potresti fare male a qualcuno. Tipo a me, saltandomi addosso. Ok?".

Steve arrossì e voltò di scatto il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondi.

"Non so per chi mi hai preso" si lamentò.

Il battito cardiaco accelerato e le orecchie vermiglie.

Tony sogghignò divertito, scrollò le spalle e attivò alcuni macchinari.

"Pronto?".

Guardò Steve annuire con le guance rosate e attivò il macchinario con dei bip prolungati.

Steve mugolò, chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò sul sedile. Chiuse i pugni, mentre il suo corpo dimagriva. Il suo fisico divenne più minuto, privo di muscoli, ma in carne e proporzionato.

Tony spense i macchinari, si alzò e lo raggiunse. Gli poggiò una mano sulla fronte sentendola leggermente calda, strinse le labbra e gli portò due dita al collo sentendo il battito.

"Cap?" chiamò, piano.

"Tony" rispose l'altro, la voce era rimasta invariata. I suoi occhi erano liquidi e arrossati.

"Mi danno fastidio gli elettrodi" ammise a bassa voce.

Tony glieli tolse delicatamente, sorrise appena e gli diede un colpetto sulla spalla.

"Devo lavorare alla cura. Pensi di riuscire a rivestirti?".

Steve si alzò in piedi e si massaggiò la spalla, raggiungendo i vestiti.

"Ho perso il siero, non le facoltà motorie" lo rassicurò. Deglutì, continuava ad avere le guance purpuree.

Tony roteò gli occhi, tornò verso la sedia e fece scorrere lo sguardo sugli schermi.

"Lo so, ma non era previsto tu perdessi il siero, o si corrompesse. Nessuno conosce gli effetti, ho improvvisato".

"La parte danneggiata che cosa mi stava facendo?" domandò Rogers, iniziando a rivestirsi. Guardava ogni tanto di sottecchi Tony.

Tony sorrise e scrollò le spalle, si mise seduto e fece scorrere le mani tra gli schermi con movimenti nervosi delle dita.

"Degenerazione del DNA. Forse una regressione, la lesione non era così estesa da dirlo. Fortunatamente, l'ho bloccata subito. Puoi ringraziarmi dopo".

Steve si morse l'interno della guancia, finì di rivestirsi e gli si affiancò.

"Grazie Tony, soprattutto se evitò di diventare un altro Teschio Rosso" gli disse. Gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e strinse.

"Ora sembri quasi alto". Scherzò.

Tony alzò lo sguardo, gli sfiorò la mano con la propria e sorrise amichevole, scrollò le spalle e gli indicò gli schermi.

"Se resti così gentile, puoi continuare a guardare".

Steve arrossì di più e tossicchiò un paio di volte.

"Non sono gentile, al massimo affamato... oh, dovremmo avvisare gli altri".

Corrugò la fronte ed osservò il pavimento, allontanandosi da Tony.

Tony scrollò le spalle, indicò con il pollice un angolo del laboratorio.

"Puoi derubarmi il frigo. Ci sono tramezzini già pronti, pasti precotti da mettere al microonde, avanzi di cinque anni fa e perfino qualcosa di commestibile".

Prese a fare calcoli spostando velocemente gli occhi castano scuro sullo schermo.

"Guarda, se vuoi li avviso, ma dovrei dirgli 'Cap aveva un problema, ma l'ho risolto'. Se ti pare il caso far venire Clint qui da Dio solo sa dove per questo ...".

Steve giocherellò con la propria manica e negò con il capo.

"Allora aspettiamo tornino. Sarà risolto quando riavrò il siero e...". Si allargò i pantaloni sbuffando.

"Cercherò dei vestiti".

Tony si alzò, raggiunse il piano bar e si piegò, frugò nei vari reparti con rumori di metallo e carta straccia. Si rizzò, raggiunse Steve e gli premette contro il petto una confezione con tre tramezzini prosciutto cotto e formaggio.

"Mangia. Quanto tempo credi che impiegherò?".

Tornò seduto, fece scorrere lo sguardo sui dati e storse il labbro.

"Giusto finché non avrai confessato il tuo segreto più oscuro, poi sarò pronto" scherzò.

Steve si strinse i panini al petto, raggiunse un tavolino e ve li appoggiò.

"Grazie, ma penso che andrò a cucinarmi. Cerco di metterci poco, visto che mi hai fatto capire che sarai rapido". Si diresse verso la porta del laboratorio.

Tony continuò a scrivere velocemente, si voltò verso di lui.

"Beh? Non avevi fame?".

"Non abbastanza da mangiare schifezze con il mio vero corpo" ribatté Steve, uscendo. Si richiuse la porta alle spalle ed avanzò lungo le scale. Rischiò di precipitare inciampando nei pantaloni e sospirò. Si tolse i vestiti rimanendo in boxer e schioccò la lingua sul palato. Raggiunse camera sua e si mise dei pantaloni inguinali, gli arrivavano al ginocchio. Indossò un paio di pantofole che gli stavano due volte più larghe. Sbuffò e si diresse in cucina a passo veloce. Ridacchiò guardando il grembiule di Clint e se lo provò, gli stava largo.

"Il mondo sembra essersi ristretto, ma mi viene più facile non curvare la schiena" si disse. Si alzò sulle punte e recuperò dalla piattaia una padella, raggiungendo poi i fornelli. Si trovavano davanti la finestra e da essa entrava la luce pallida del sole.

Socchiuse gli occhi udendo dei passi e scrollò le spalle. < Tony ha già finito? No, troppo veloce > pensò.

Steve mise un pezzettino di burro sulla padella e lo lasciò sciogliere. Raggiunse il frigo e ne prese due uova, le ruppe dentro la padella mantenendo il rosso integro. Prese una spatola di plastica nera e la guardò, sospirando.

Tony lo raggiunse, gli poggiò il mento sulla spalla, sporse il capo socchiudendo le labbra e mugugnò.

"Ho deciso di avere fame. Non mi perdoneresti se saltassi il pasto per curarti, sarebbe una vera seccatura".

Abbassò il capo osservando la spatola di plastica, inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Tranne che tu non voglia mangiare quella. In quel caso passo".

Steve arrossì e negò velocemente con il capo, dimenando la spatola.

"Stavo facendo le uova e... e...". Sentiva il respiro dell'altro sul collo.

"Sono contento che mangi anche tu" liquidò indurendo il tono.

Tony mugugnò, gli strinse i fianchi e ispirò profondamente, ridacchiò e si scostò.

"Sai che conosco 350 ricette con le uova, ma non so cucinare degli spaghetti?" domandò.

Steve sporse il bacino all'indietro e prese l'accendigas dal cassetto.

"Allora farò anche un po' di spaghetti, me la cavo con quelli" disse gentilmente.

Gli sfiorò la mano con la propria.

"Lasciami i fianchi, sei troppo affettuoso per i tuoi canoni" gli ricordò.

Si mordicchiò il labbro.

"Non che mi dispiacerebbe un abbraccio" ammise a bassa voce, arrossendo di più.

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, gli strinse i fianchi e rimase aderito a lui.

"Beh, se tu sei amichevole, io sono amichevole. Mi piace il contatto fisico. E sei più carino così, Captain Siero della verità" scherzò.

Steve sbuffò, mise un copripadella, le uova sfrigolavano.

"Non ho nessun siero, ma devo prendere la pentola" disse. Sentiva il corpo dell'altro contro il suo, il volto era accaldato e si deterse le labbra secche.

"E così non sono utile". Aggiunse.

Tony roteò gli occhi, gli baciò la guancia e si scostò da lui infilando le mani nelle tasche.

"Sarà, ma a me piaci di più".

Il viso di Steve divenne di un rosso più scuro e si accarezzò la guancia.

"Ti piacerà di più quello che cucinerò" disse.

Rigrazio anche solo chi legge.  
  
Cap.3 Il segreto del siero  
  


Steve arrotolò gli spaghetti con la forchetta, seduto a tavola di fronte a Tony.

"Credo che non sia esattamente il mio corpo pre-siero. Non mi sento addosso tutte le mie vecchie malattie e sono abbastanza forte. Ho anche quasi distrutto una forchetta quando non mi sono concentrato" spiegò.

Guardò il piatto di spaghetti davanti a Tony e lo indicò.

"Allora, sono buoni i miei spaghetti cozze e vongole?" chiese.

Tony mandò giù, ingoiò e ne prese un'altra forchettata mugugnando qualcosa a bocca piena. Mandò giù qualche altra forchettata, prese un bicchiere d'acqua e sospirò.

"Ti lascio senza siero, così puoi cucinare in eterno".

Steve si grattò un sopracciglio.

"Prima di tutto, non sappiamo di quanto scendano le mie prestazioni in battaglia. Resto più gracile". Prese una cozza e ne mangiò in un sol boccone il contenuto.

"Secondo, Clint ama cucinare".

Tony roteò gli occhi, mangiò il contenuto di alcune cozze con le mani e mugugnò.

"Però devi ammettere che sei più rilassato e tranquillo".

Steve ticchettò con la punta della forchetta su una delle vongole e mi se un paio di gusci che non si erano aperti in un piattino al centro del tavolo.

"Se alcuni non si aprono, non forzarli. Mettili qui, vuol dire che non sono buoni.

Sai, ho scoperto che Clint compra un sacco di pesce fresco" spiegò.

Si versò un bicchiere d'acqua.

"Sì, sono più tranquillo, ma non credere. Non amo sentirmi inutile rispetto alla mia patria".

Tony sospirò, prese a mangiare in silenzio fino a svuotare il piatto e osservò alcune cozze e vongole chiuse. Strinse le labbra, scrollò le spalle e si alzò.

"Se dovessi sentirti inutile, saresti davvero seccante" disse.

Gli passò di fianco, gli poggiò la mano sulla spalla.

"Ma sappi che se resti più sereno anche con il siero, saremo tutti molto più felici" disse, duro.

Si scostò, sogghignò e gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia.

"E potrei abbracciarti".

Si alzò, infilò le mani in tasca e si diresse verso il laboratorio.

Steve prese il piatto di Tony e rovesciò quelli chiusi con un po' di sughetto nel piatto centrale.

Tony si fermò sulla porta, sbuffò, tornò indietro e abbracciò Steve da dietro. Gli schioccò un bacio sul collo, lo sentì arrossire e inspirò.

"Te ne darò un altro dopo averti rimesso il tuo siero. Prometti di non picchiarmi troppo, mnh?" chiese.

Steve gli strinse le mani e ridacchiò.

"Promesso, Tony". Inspirò l'odore di Stark, chiudendo gli occhi.

Tony sogghignò, annuì, si voltò e tornò in laboratorio.

"Il segreto del siero non è tanto la malattia che mi causava, ma il fatto che nasconde le mie insicurezze" bisbigliò Steve, guardandolo allontanarsi.

  
  
Cap.4 Ritorno alla normalità  
  


Steve si sdraiò sopra il lettino ed osservò il soffitto, stringendo le labbra.

"Alla fine non ci sarà nemmeno bisogno di dirlo alla squadra" sussurrò.

Tony sistemò alcuni elettrodi, sorrise e tornò ai macchinari.

"E io che ti avevo detto?".

Steve lo osservò iniettargli una sostanza e strinse gli occhi, sospirando.

"Meno male".

Tony attivò una serie di macchinari, lo guardò e strinse le labbra.

"Ci vediamo tra due minuti" promise.

Premette il pulsante d'accensione sentendo dei bip meccanici e ritmici.

Il corpo di Steve tornò a gonfiarsi, i muscoli si fecero più prominenti, il sudore iniziò a trasformarsi in leggero fumo intorno a lui e divenne più alto.   
Capitan America riaprì gli occhi e si voltò verso Tony, guardandolo.

"Due minuti esatti, Stark" disse secco.

Mosse i piedi, sentendoli formicolare.

"Non percepisco più gli effetti devastanti di prima".

Tony si alzò, lo raggiunse e poggiò le labbra su quelle dell'altro. Le leccò, morse quello inferiore e si rizzò.

"E questo era il bacio promesso" sussurrò.

Steve si alzò di scatto, rosso in volto e aggrottò le sopracciglia, assottigliando gli occhi.

"Non credevo in bocca" brontolò.

Tony si sporse, lo abbracciò e gli poggiò il capo nell'incavo del collo.

"Sorpresa" sussurrò, contro la pelle dell'altro.

Steve gli accarezzò la testa e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

"Non posso arrabbiarmi se fai così" si lamentò.

Tony sogghignò socchiudendo gli occhi, gli diede qualche pacca sulla schiena e sospirò divertito.

"Lo userò contro di te".

"Temo mi toccherà, Stark. In fondo, mi avresti accettato anche in quel modo" promise Steve.


End file.
